Solve for $x$. $3x^2 - 54x + 243 = 0$ $x = $
Dividing both sides by $3$ gives: $ x^2 {-18}x + {81} = 0 $ The coefficient on the $x$ term is $-18$ and the constant term is $81$, so we need to find two numbers that add up to $-18$ and multiply to $81$. The number $-9$ used twice satisfies both conditions: $ {-9} + {-9} = {-18} $ $ {-9} \times {-9} = {81} $ So ( x − 9 ) 2 = 0 (x - \color{\#FF00AF}{9})^2 = 0. $x - 9 = 0$ Thus, $x = 9$ is the solution.